


I Am Jealous of the Relationship between my Son and my Father

by Marie_Nomad



Series: Demayo/Universe Family Posts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Greg is needing help on how to deal with his distant Father and his son.  You can participate in it via comments.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Series: Demayo/Universe Family Posts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Am Jealous of the Relationship between my Son and my Father

This is a Sequel to My Estranged Son Broke Into My House. I am experimenting a little and having the com mentors contribute to the fic via replies. So, feel free to give Greg advice and/or ask questions. He will reply.

I Am Jealous of the Relationship between my Son and my Father  
By Marie Nomad

I Am Jealous of the Relationship Between my Son and my Father r/Relationships by MusicMan 6.5 k points

Thermidor 20, 2018

I feel so bad about this but I had to express myself. You see, my Father and I had been apart for years. He was just so suffocating. He didn’t let me play music, choose my friends, or even choose my major. He wanted me to be a lawyer. It was like he didn’t trust me.

I changed my name and moved out. Recently, Father and Mother showed up and they wanted to know my Son. Father seemed to mellow out and wasn’t so scary. It could be because I was used to dealing with magical aliens who could kill me with a finger. Things are still really tense between Father and I which is normal.

The weird thing is that Son and Father really bonded over stuff and Father told Son all sorts of stories and Son loved every one of them. Father didn’t even sing the start of the stories like I did. 

I can’t help but feel a little jealous. Son wasn’t confiding in me like he used to as a kid. I didn’t know something was wrong with him until he was in the hospital. Son wasn’t even interested in my stories anymore.

What can I do?


End file.
